Malcriada
by LittlePackofAngst
Summary: "No busques problemas si no estás dispuesta a acatar las consecuencias." Le dijo el hombre con una voz melosa y suave. Estas le causaron fuertes escalofríos que le recorrieron toda su columna. La chica era muy consciente de la inoportuna posición en que estaban. "¿Por qué demonios estabas robando caramelos de mi despacho, Ackerman?" Rivamika. Oneshot.


Tenía ganas de divertirme con el Rivamika, así que, aquí estoy. c:

¡Espero les guste!

.

.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó el hombre.

La chica junto los labios en una sola línea, debatiéndose mentalmente si decirle o dejar la situación pasar y retirarse.

La reunión había terminado hace 5 minutos y ella seguía allí de pie.

"Señor, si me permite preguntarle. ¿Qué son esos?

Levi omitió cualquier señal que reflejara fastidio en su cara, así como estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo. No le gustaba que la gente se entrometiera en sus cosas personales, sobre todo en su oficina, porque era dónde más poseía cosas de ese estilo. Además de su habitación, claro está.

Pero ella no había apuntado nada que fuese muy personal. Para nada. Levi le siguió la señal y notó como la chica había estado distraída por los colores de su jarro de dulces de anís. Estos eran unas caras delicias dentro de los muros y habían sido un regalo de Pixis tanto para él como para Erwin, tiempo atrás.

"Son dulces." Respondió el capitán secamente. "Ahora puedes retirar…"

"¿Dulces? ¿Es como eso que llaman chocolate?" Le interrumpió la chica.

Levi estuvo a nada, pero a nada de mandar a volar a Ackerman por haberle interrumpido de ese modo. Sin embargo, la chica era rápida e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su falta.

"Lo siento Capitán. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, procederé a retirarme." La chica hizo el saludo y se dio media vuelta, en busca de la salida.

"Ackerman." Le llamó Levi. "Ven un instante."

"¿Si, señor?"

Levi no pasó por alto la pregunta.

"_¿Es como eso que llaman chocolate?"_

"¿A qué edad entraste al regimiento?" Le cuestionó con interés.

La chica se extrañó de esto. Pero de todos modos respondió.

"A los 12."

Otra infancia perdida, eso explicaría mucho.

"¿Y tus padres?"

"…"

Levi notó cómo su mirada se endureció ante la pregunta, por lo que no insistió en saber la respuesta que ya era obvia.

"Si, Los chocolates también son catalogados como dulces." Respondió finalmente.

.

.

.

"¿Qué quiere que haga qué?" Preguntó la chica con sorpresa y un leve rastro de indignación dirigido hacía su superior.

El hombre se quedó mirándola con fastidio y guardó silencio. Dándole a entender que no le repetiría su castigo.

Así que Mikasa miró hacia adelante mientras maldecía a su capitán. En su mano derecha tenía una cubeta rellena con resina y la otra con un trapero y unos cuantos paños.

"Eso te pasa por atreverte a robar en esta institución. Más aún por intentar robarme a mí."

"Esto es demasiado por algo tan mínimo, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta."

"Pero lo hice, así que más te vale que empieces antes de que también te obligue a limpiar las barracas de los reclutas masculinos." Amenazó el mayor.

La chica se adentró a la larga habitación segundos después, con careta de pocos amigos, pero no queriendo alterar más al hombrecillo.

"Empieza por mover las camas y agrúpalas para poder limpiar más fácilmente, niña." Le dijo Levi una vez se percató de que la chica iba a empezar por el centro de la habitación. El hombre suspiró y se tocó el entrecejo un poco alterado por lo inepta que la chiquilla actuaba ante algo tan simple. "Y ni se te ocurra comenzar a aplicar la resina sobre la madera sin antes haber barrido todo el polvo que ustedes malditas sabandijas acumulan aquí."

Ella se detuvo y tensó su espalda por completo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar hasta 10 a medida que inhalaba y exhalaba. Estaba a nada de mandar a la mierda la promesa que le hizo a Armin sobre no ser tan temperamental con el capitán.

"Sí, señor." Dijo ella entre dientes mientras se dirigía a él por su rango.

Comenzó dejando los utensilios a un lado y se adelantó a mover las camas hasta el fondo de la barraca. Por suerte para ella, las chicas no tenían camarotes al ser tan pocas las que ingresaban anualmente a cada promoción de reclutas.

Una tras otra empujaba, había algunas que estaban sin quien las ocupase, por lo que no tenían sábanas.

Aún sentía esa pequeña picazón de rabia dentro de sí. Lo que estaba haciendo era realmente injusto. E incluso más que eso, era simplemente ridículo. Ese hombre insistía en ser un idiota amargado, pero suponía que, en parte, en una parte muy mínima, se lo merecía por haber intentado sacar algo que no le pertenecía en primer lugar.

"Tanto talento en una persona tan idiota." Escuchó a su espalda lo que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

Oh. Pero esa era la gota que colmó el vaso. La chica empujo con fuerza la cama que había estado corriendo. Haciendo que catre con catre chocaran e hiciera un fuerte ruido. Avanzó hasta el hombre quedando frente a él y lo tomó por el cuello de su chalina. Levi pudo sentir cómo la chica lo levantó con fuerza y él quedó suspendido en el aire unos cuantos centímetros. Las puntas de sus zapatos siendo lo único tocando el suelo.

Ella estaba respirando con fuerza y Levi pudo sentir todo su aroma natural.

"Te daré 3 segundos para correr, maldita mocosa."

Mikasa lo acercó a ella, aun teniéndolo colgando por su agarre y le susurró con ira en el oído.

"Inténtalo."

Oh. Estaba más que muerta a estas alturas.

Levi le tomó la muñeca en un rápido movimiento y ejerció presión a medida que se la torcía, llevándole el brazo a la espalda.

La joven no tuvo ni tiempo para defenderse. Nop. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a pestañear cuando el hombre cargó todo su peso en ella, llevándola al suelo y él cayendo sobre su cuerpo por la parte de atrás.

Se dio directamente en la cara con el suelo de madera, su mentón y pecho llevándose gran parte del daño.

"No busques problemas si no estás dispuesta a acatar las consecuencias." Le dijo el hombre con una voz melosa y suave. Que le causaron fuertes escalofríos que le recorrieron toda su columna.

La chica fue inmediatamente consciente de la posición en que estaban. Para ser un hombre tan pequeño, sí que pesaba.

"Señor…" Dijo intentando levantarse, su brazo aún doblado con fuerza contra su espalda. Era una posición incómoda para ella. Todo el enojo se fue en un segundo. Su intento por recuperar un poco la dignidad se fue al demonio cuando Levi Ackerman bajó su pelvis con fuerza, presionándole el trasero con la ingle, haciendo que chocara nuevamente contra el suelo.

"Aún no termino contigo, Ackerman." Le dijo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El hombre dio otro empujón y Mikasa sintió… absolutamente todo.

Se le salió el alma por la boca. Nunca pensó que ese título llegaría a sonar tan vulgarmente bien en su cabeza. Se pateó mentalmente cuando descubrió que esto generó que un gran calor se acumulara en su cara… y en su entrepierna.

Oh no.

No no no no.

_\- Ni se te ocurra disfrutar esto. – _Se amenazó a sí misma.

"S…señor." Estaba completamente acongojada. Su voz sonaba como si ya no quedara aire en sus pulmones. Y esto era cierto en parte… ¿Ya había dicho que el hombre pesaba demasiado?

Cada movimiento que hacía para intentar salir de allí hacía que el roce fuese más intenso.

"Quieta…" Le dijo el Capitán, con un poco más de autoridad en su voz. La chica se detuvo de inmediato, sintiendo su dureza bien punzante a la altura del trasero.

"Ahora dime, ¿Por qué demonios estabas robando caramelos de mi despacho, Mikasa Ackerman?"

.

.

Tanta fue la mala suerte para ambos soldados que justo por la puerta entró una chica completamente random de la promoción 104.

Mikasa no le conocía ni el nombre. Pero estaba segura de que ella sí le conocía.

La chica se puso roja al verlos, y antes de irse apresuradamente soltó una disculpa y Mikasa juró haber visto una sonrisa de lado formarse en su cara una vez cruzó por la puerta.

La chica no tardó en esparcir su descubrimiento como una plaga.

Ahora, una semana después, Mikasa intentaba evitar a todos quienes le lanzaban comentarios absurdos o le tiraban miradas burlescas sin miramientos. Pero, sobre todo, intentaba no encontrarse con el Capitán Levi a toda costa. Se sentía tan avergonzada de lo ocurrido. ¿Quién lo pensaría de ella? Ni siquiera entendía por sí misma por qué no se esforzó más por evitar el encuentro. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no quería olvidar la sensación de lo ocurrido. Así que, durante los días siguientes o, mejor dicho, las noches siguientes, empezó a intentar descubrir de qué iba la cosa.

Intentó presionando sus dedos sobre la tela que daba a su entrepierna. Había dado un ligero respingo al notar lo sensible que esa zona se sentía. Y se extrañó de lo raro que podía a llegar ser su cuerpo. Obviamente había tocado esa zona antes, pero nunca lo había hecho con esta intención ni mucho menos pensando en una situación como la que vivió con el hombre mayor.

Se rindió después de media hora. La sensación era buena, pero no era lo mismo.

Debido a esto, sus ánimos llegaron hasta el piso. Estaba muy frustrada.

Los días siguientes fueron aún más terribles en cuanto a las bromas inconsecuentes que lanzaban los reclutas al verla entrar o salir de cualquier lugar al que fuera. Ya se estaba tornando insoportable.

Debía darle crédito a la chica que les descubrió. Tenía agallas como para ir en contra de las 2 personas más fuertes de la Legión. Si bien el capitán no podía hacerle nada, con Mikasa no era lo mismo.

Así fue como Mikasa logró hacer que en la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo le tocara con la chica.

Después de eso, nadie volvió a decir una palabra. No frente a ella al menos.

Otra cosa muy distinta fue sacarse a Eren de encima, quien no dejaba de sofocarla con tantas preguntas.

"No pasó nada, Eren." Le dijo una tarde después de entrenar. Volviendo a para por lo mismo con él.

"Eso no es lo que todos están diciendo."

La chica se dio media vuelta con rapidez para mirarle a la cara. Eren detuvo su marcha antes de chocar de frente con su mejor amiga.

Ella llevó uno de sus dedos a su pecho y le empujó. Él sabía que eso dejaría una marca.

Estaba completamente seria, pero Eren estaba al tanto de que la había cagado. No muchas veces la chica dirigía su rabia a él. De hecho, estaba seguro que, en toda su vida, esta era como la tercera vez que lo hacía.

"No hay nada que discutir, ¿Me oíste?" El chico asintió rápidamente. Sus ojos verdes reflejando miedo. "Si no fuese por que querías saber que eran esas cosas de colores que el enano tenía en su despacho nada de esto hubiese pasado."

"¡Hey! Yo no te envié a hacer nada."

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos. Como queriendo decirle – ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –

"Mandaste a Armin."

"Si, pero sabía que él no lo haría. No pensé que ustedes dos se tomarían tan enserio lo que dije."

"Sabes cómo es él, Eren. Solo porque ese día era tu cumpleaños, él quería realmente hacerlo."

_\- Y yo también. - _Pensó la chica_._

"Cielos, lo siento entonces Mikasa. No…"

"¡Ackerman! ¡Jeager!" Escucharon la voz inconfundible del capitán a sus espaldas. "A dos metros de distancia, ¡Ahora!"

Ambos adolescentes se tensaron y saltaron en direcciones opuestas.

Mikasa podía sentir el calor sofocante en su cara. Estaba segura de que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

El hombre los había sorprendido bastante cerca y Mikasa se puso muy nerviosa por esto.

El capitán se paseó frente a ellos, deteniéndose a un lado de Mikasa, muy cerca de ella, permitiéndole a la chica oler su perfume.

Eren lo miró sorprendido. Hasta él se había dado cuenta de cómo el hombre había quedado frente a ella más tiempo del necesario.

"¿Señor?" Comenzó el chico, obviamente viendo como el hombre que admiraba estaba incomodando a su hermana.

"Ambos, a mi despacho. Ahora." Dijo, aun mirando directamente a Mikasa antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a la chica con el corazón en la garganta y a Eren completamente fuera de sí.

.

.

.

Eren estaba nerviosamente confundido.

Frente a él estaba Levi Ackerman estirándole la mano.

"Toma esto antes de que me arrepienta pequeño pedazo de mierda."

El chico se apresuró a tomar fuese lo que fuese que el hombre les estaba tendiendo.

Mikasa, que hasta el momento había tenido la vista al frente, giró los ojos para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

A Eren le brillaban los ojos, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Miraba al capitán una y otra vez a medida que subía y bajaba la vista desde su mano a su cara. Incapaz de creer que eso estaba pasando.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, yendo a su escritorio, introdujo su mano en el frasco y sacó otro puñado de dulces de anís. Volvió hacia Eren y le tendió la mano nuevamente.

"Y llévale estos a Arlet." Le dijo Levi. "Puedes retirarte."

El chico hizo el saludo correspondiente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación con una cara de embobado. Mikasa ya lo regañaría luego, porque, por supuesto, el chico se había olvidado por completo de ella y que estaba con el hombre que la había metido en todo este embrollo.

\- _Cielos, gracias, Eren_. – Pensó con sarcasmo.

El hombre le dio la espalda. Y después de unos instantes en silencio, Mikasa pensó que su capitán en realidad no tenía nada más que discutir con ella, así que hizo el saludo con un poco de decepción, aunque Levi no la viera. Y comenzó a retirarse.

"¿A donde crees que vas, Ackerman? Aun no termino contigo"

La chica detuvo el paso inmediatamente con un revoltijo de sensaciones a la altura del estómago y se giró para verlo. El hombre estaba a un poco más de un metro de ella.

"No puedo creer que hayas robado por ese mocoso, Ackerman. Te creía más inteligente."

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada. Entendió que el hombre había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido.

"Lo siento, señor."

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones calmadas de ambos.

Oh. Y las pulsaciones ajetreadas del corazón de una adolescente nerviosa y hormonal.

Nada que no tuviera solución para Levi.

"No fue correcto lo que hice el otro día, Ackerman…" Comenzó a decir el hombre. "Y me arrepiento."

Sabía que debía sentirse aliviada o enojada por esas palabras. Cualquiera de las dos emociones hubiera estado bien. Sabía que debía ser así.

Pero.

Pero no era así.

Se sentía feo. Era decepcionante e hizo que su corazón recibiera una punzada aguda.

Aun así, no diría nada en su contra.

Podría decir que le odiaba porque lo que hizo perfectamente puede ser tomado como acoso sexual. Pero no haría nada al respecto, porque ella no lo tomó de mala forma, se mentiría a si misma si dijera que no le había gustado.

Después de todo había una razón que la había llevado a pensar por tantos días ese encuentro.

Ese delicioso encuentro.

Nunca lo diría a viva voz, pero en cierto modo, gracias a él pudo sentirse en poco mejor consigo misma; siempre creyó que no llamaba la atención de nadie. Era un pensamiento superficial y cualquiera diría que no correspondía a ella. Pero siempre fue consciente de que es natural sentir atracción a otras personas. Ella lo había sentido en su tiempo por Eren, pero esa situación ya quedaba en el pasado. Entendió con dolor que el chico no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Punto final.

Pero el capitán Levi le había mostrado, quizá por accidente y con un solo acto, que podían haber otras formas de llevar su corazón a lo alto.

Era una completa inexperta y le tenía un poco de miedo al tema. Pero sabía que de algún modo el hombre había logrado despertar en ella un mar de sensaciones nuevas, y quería adentrarse en él para descubrirlo. Era un reto, un desconocido, pero intrigante reto. Solo hubiese deseado seguir explorándolo junto al él, pero luego de sus palabras, sintió por segunda vez en su vida el amargo sabor del rechazo.

Bajó la vista al suelo, no pudiendo ocultar su decepción.

Pero la vida estaba repleta de sorpresas y aventuras; y con lo que el capitán dijo después, comprendió que estaba a punto de adentrarse en la más maravillosa de su vida.

"Me arrepiento porque esa no es la forma de empezar las cosas."

La chica lo miró con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas.

¿Había oído bien?

"Empezar...?"

"Toma." Le interrumpió, pero sin darse cuenta, el hombre tenía una pequeña bolsita en las manos, y se la estaba tendiendo.

La chica le miró sorprendida, pero recibió el regalo antes de que él le digiera algún comentario como el que le había dicho a Eren.

Aunque lo dudaba a estas alturas.

"Son chocolates." Le dijo. Y Mikasa, con toda la pena anterior fuera de su ser, juraría que nunca había escuchado tanta ternura en su voz.

"Gra…gracias capitán, pero…"

El hombre acortó la distancia entre ellos. Mikasa sentía todo el calor de su cuerpo invadiéndole y ya estaba sintiendo como sus piernas se hacían gelatina.

"No me agradezcas." Sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios. Su corazón volvía a estar en lo alto. "Solo no te vayas a volver una malcriada por los dulces que te daré de ahora en adelante."

.

.

.

Esto salió más largo de lo que esperaba Xd. Tenía algo planeado de unas mil palabras máximo. Y terminó siendo casi el triple. Ay.

De todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña pieza de Rivamika.

Gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer.


End file.
